Iris reposted
by LivingDeathZombie and TAKO
Summary: [Marauder Fic]Love is in the air! James just wants to be with Lily. Remus can't help it if he's in love. And Sirius is obsessed with the one girl who he can't ask out. LEJP SBOC RLOC [re-posted]
1. Train Ride

Iris

By: Crying in the Rain

()-123456789-()-

Chapter 1

Train Ride

()-123456789-()-

"Red, hold still."

"I don't want any of that crap on my face!"

Remus smiled at the scene before him. His mum was trying to get his cousin, Red, to wear some make-up. 'Everyone – I repeat – Everyone knows Red hates to wear girlish things. She's a complete tomboy,' Remus thought to himself.

"She always puts up a good fight." Remus' father smiled.

"Witch one, Mrs. Lupin or Red?" the voice of one of Red's only female friends asked.

"Lily!" Red exclaimed, running to hide behind Lily Evans. "Lily, let her put some of that stuff on you. See, Auntie Jane, Lily'll even volunteer."

"Riiiiiight..." Lily said as the three females started to talk.

"It's a bad idea to let women talk in a group like that," a guy's voice said just behind Mr. Lupin.

"Ah, quite right, Prongs, quite right," replied yet another voice.

"Sirius! James!" Remus turned to smile at his grinning friends.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Moony and his father," Sirius said formally.

"And Miss Evans, mind you," James added.

Remus chuckled at his friends, and nodded to his mother and father as they departed. "So, has any one seen Volhalk?" Remus asked the other three.

Lily giggled. James' grin widen. And Red and Sirius smiled slyly. "Don't you mean... Lorina?" Sirius teased.

Remus had liked Lorina Volhalk since year four. And everyone knew, that is, everyone except Lorina herself.

Red flung one hand into the air and put the other one against her chest. "Oh, Lorina," she dramatically called out to the crowd. "Lorina, where for art thou Lorina? Deny thy family's good-byes, and refuse thy farewells. If thou canst not, then I shall be waiting."

"Umm... I... love you, too, Red."

Red whipped around only to find Lorina staring at her with a look that clearly said, 'please tell me I am not the object of another one of your twisted jokes.'

"Lorina, some one here is madly in love with you," Red told the brown haired girl.

Remus closed his eyes. His mind ran wild while screaming, 'DON'T TELL HER, RED!'

"Who?" Lorina asked with fake curiosity.

Red drop down onto one bent knee, grabbed Lorina's hand, and said, "I am."

"You're both girls, Red," reminded Lily.

Red stood and put an arm around Lorina's shoulders. "We'll ride off into the sunset together."

Sirius took this opportune moment to put his arm around Red's waist. "The three of us," he stated firmly.

"The four of us," Lily said as she put her arm around Lorina's waist.

"The five of us," James said, cheerfully putting his arm around Lily.

"The six of us," Sirius put his arm around Remus' shoulders.

"How bout we just get on the train," Remus said.

And they walked off, to go find Peter and get two compartments, with Lorina squashed in the middle.

()-123456789-()-

James stood in the door jam of the girls' compartment. Remus was talking to Lily and Lorina. Sirius and Red were putting Red's trunk up. Well, Sirius was trying to help put it up.

"Red, be a woman for once and let a man do this!"

"You're starting to sound like my Aunt!"

"I can do this! You can just sit back and relax!"

"But I can deal with my own damn trunk!"

By now the trio had stopped talking and a crowd had gathered around the compartment. All eyes were glued on Red and Sirius.

"You stubborn BITCH!"

"You womanizing BASTERD!"

"Creative language skills," Lorina said sarcastically.

With one great angry push, the trunk was finally in place. For a minute the two glared at each other. If looks could kill, both of them would be dead already. Freaks.

"Crack head," and thus Sirius started another childish war.

"Fag," Red countered.

"Wimp."

"Sissy-boy."

James smirked. Sirius had been head over hills for Red since... well, since forever. He fell for her as soon as he saw her. But Red seemed to be the one girl that Sirius couldn't work his charm on, ask out, or get stuck in a broom closet on the third floor with. See, Sirius just toyed with girls for the fun of it. In fact, he never really liked any girl except for Red. And James had decided, Sirius was afraid of rejection. Red Lupin was, as every guy at Hogwarts called her, the Forbidden Fruit.

Lily also smiled. Red had the h-o-t-s for Sirius, she just didn't know it yet. She was madly in love with him, realization just hadn't dunged on her yet. Red was to caught up in dating 'good boys' to realize she was in love. But this year Lily would make Red realize that while she's been dating good boys she been slowly falling for the school bad boy.

And the name-calling went on until...

"Hormones-driven wanna-be-alpha male!"

"Bloody PMS-ing mental-hospital-needing woh-man!

SLAP!

"Get... out... now," Red said in a deadly calm silent type of way.

()-123456789-()-

In the guy's compartment Peter was trying his hardest not to laugh at the red handprint on the left side of Sirius' face. It was just so funny.

"Sirius." Remus broke the silence. "If you're going to be obsessed with my cousin, then don't get on her bad side."

"Man, you know she's sensitive about being insane," James said as he twirled his wand around.

"Mental illness," Remus and Sirius both corrected.

"Whatever."

"It still stings."

"Aww, is whittle Siri show-wing weakness?" James asked

Peter couldn't hold it in any longer. He cracked.

"What're you laughing at, Wormtail?" Sirius roared. "It's not my fault she's a human bomb waiting to explode! I can't help it if I think she's cute when she's yelling at me! I blame the hormones! She's walking PMS!"

"But you wove her," James said in a girly voice.

Sirius smirked. "No denying that."

"Can we please not talk about my cousin?" asked Remus.

"Yeah," Peter agreed.

"Fine," Sirius agreed, too, surprising the others. "Let's talk about the scandalous love affairs of Lorina."

Remus dropped his book.

()-123456789-()-

"So, where's Koto-kun?" asked Lily.

Koto-kun was Red pet toy-tea-cup Chawaru. Chawaru is a type of wizard dog that could do different magical things depending on the Chawaru. Auntie Jane and Uncle Shane had to owl the school in Red's first year to ask if it was alright for Red to have a dog (the seize of a rat, mind you) at school. "He'll be arriving Monday. Ceres-Artemis is bringing him with the post. Ceres-Artemis will be staying in the owl towl from then on," Red informed. Ceres-Artemis, named so by Red, was Remus' owl. The 'owl towl' was short for 'the Tower of Owl-ness,' again named so by Red.

"Any goals for this year?" Lorina asked

"Yes."

"What goal could Miss Lily Evans have this year?" Red asked. "To attend the most study groups?"

"To give James Potter two hundred detentions?" suggested Lorina

"To kill Jamesie?"

"To kiss Jamesie?

Red stood up in the middle of the compartment and took a dramatic pose. "To kill or to kiss – that is the question."

"To pass N.E.W.Ts with flying colors. Speaking of kissing," Lily said in a perfectly calm voice. "What about the boys this year?"

Red groaned. "Must we talk of boys? I hate this."

"Oh, Red, you know you've been waiting all summer to tell us about how Sirius' hair blows so wonderfully in the wind," Lorina said as Lily started to giggle.

"Oh, yeah, well, what about my dear cousin, Remus?" Red asked.

Lorina blushed causing Lily to giggle even harder.

Once Lily stopped giggling the snack trolley stopped by and soon chocolate frogs were bouncing around the compartment. Someone knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Remus entered first, followed by the other Marauders. What they saw made them laugh.

Lorina was flipping though chocolate frog cards sitting on the left seats acting perfectly natural. Lily was reading a book (and eating which ever frog dared to jump on her book) while lying across the right side seats pretending noting was happening. But Red was down on hands and knees, pouncing on chocolate frogs like a cat.

Lily was the first to look up. "May I help you?"

"We just want to see what cards you guys got," James answered.

Red stood, eating a frog. When she swallowed, she asked, "Is that mark still on your face, Sirius? I'm sorry; I really am."

"Yeah... sure... Now about those cards," Sirius replied.

()-123456789-()-

I took this off a long time ago, but now I've decided to re-post it. I am currently working on the fifth chapter. I hope you all like it. I guess I'll try to have Ch. 5 up in about a week, k? Leave a review, please! Ta-ta!


	2. Carriages and Opening Feast

()-123456789-()-

Iris

By Crying in the Rain

()-123456789-()-

Chapter 2

Carriages and Opening Feast

()-123456789-()-

A red head, an auburn head and a brown haired girl all sat in a carriage. The darkest, grimmest carriage had been picked out by Red. Red liked dark things, you could tell by her clothes, witch were always black, dark blue, gray or red. Currently she was wearing her black and grey school robes. They all were wearing those robes.

"Don't you guys know what's pulling the carriages?" Lorina asked disgusted.

"Yes," answered Lily. "You ask the same question each year."

"Hey, hey," Red called, suddenly interested. "You remember in second year, I wanted to touch one, but I couldn't see it, so I told you to put my hand on one. You freaked out! You were all like 'why do you wanna touch that!' It was Hilarious!"

The three girls laughed. "Yeah, that was funny," Lily commented. "So, what are you all going to do tomorrow? Tomorrow is Sunday. We won't have any classes."

"I guess I'm going to unpack all my stuff," said Lorina.

"They should let you leave most of your stuff. I mean, it's just two months."

"Well, you may have a point, Red, but it wouldn't help me to have left my stuff in the old dorm," Lily smiled.

"Old dorm?" Lorina questioned.

"Don't you mean our Kingdom?" Red asked the other girl.

"No. I mean my old dorm. I'm Head Girl this year."

Lorina's mouth dropped. Red just stared. "Wha..."

"I'll still come to your dorm to hang out," Lily promised

Lorina put herself back together in time to say, "Congratulations."

"Yeah congrates, Lils!"

"So, Red, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'll probably get up early and take a walk around the school, be the first to breakfast, hang by the lake all morning, and eat lunch with you and the guys, Lily. Then go wake Lorina, unpack a little, go get a book from the library, eat dinner, and go back to sleep."

"You're so predictable," Lily teased.

"But unpredictable at the same time," Red reminded. They laughed once more.

The carriage pulled to a stop. "I guess this is it," the one with red hair said nervously.

"Year seven," Lorina replied.

"We'll rule the school," Red said coolly, causing them to giggle like third years.

()-123456789-()-

James took his seat at the Gryffindor table. Sirius sat beside him, Remus sat across from James, with Peter across from Sirius. The girls were sitting a few seats away. After the sorting, Dumbledore stood. "Students," He called. "When the time comes, speeches are made, and this is not the time. Shall the feast begin."

Food appeared magically onto the plates. Sirius started to eat as if he hadn't eaten all summer. Peter piled more food onto his plate before eating like Sirius. Remus calmly smiled as he slowly ate. James, with a mouth full of baked potato, started conversation. "Show wa or pwa fo disha rah?"

"James, swallow," the other black haired boy commanded.

James did. "What are our plans for this year?"

"Two hundred, ninety-seven detentions," Sirius answered.

"Perfect N.E.W.T. scores," Remus answered.

"Haven't thought of any," Peter answered.

"Figures," mumbled the brown eyed boy. "Well, my goal," he said louder, "is Evans. Mates, your plans are bummer. What about girls?"

Remus blushed, Sirius smirked, and Peter choked on his piece of roast. "James!" Remus hissed. "What ever happened to your goals of hexing Snape into the next century?"

"I can't do that any more," he said simply.

"What do you mean you can't?" Sirius asked, shocked beyond reason. "I mean it's not like you're Head Boy or anything."

"Actually," James said smiling form ear to ear. "It is."

"WHAT?" Sirius nearly screamed.

"Lily'll see me as a new man, in a whole new light," replied the confident boy.

"You're insane," Remus said shaking his head.

"I've been saying he was since I first meet you lot," an anonymous voice said from behind Remus and Peter. The boys looked up to see brown hair, grey eyes and a smirking face. "Red sent me over to ask if you guys have any teriyaki or plain steaks."

Sirius held his plate up to her. "Umm... Sirius, are you being serious?" asked the brown haired girl.

"I am Sirius."

"Well, I don't think she wants a half chewed steak," she replied eyeing the stake with a freaked out look plastered to her face.

Sirius put his plate back on the table, and stared at it with the eyes of a kicked puppy, before tearing another bite out of the steak.

()-123456789-()-

At the end of the feast, Dumbledore stood up at the teacher's table, and all noise subsided. "Welcome to another year," He said, his eyes twinkling in the candle light. "As most of you know the forest is forbidden to all students with out a teacher to escort you. The caretaker, Mr. Rhodes, has asked me to remind you, there is to be no magic in the halls." At mention of the forest, he seemed to glance at the Marauders and at Red at mention of magic in the halls. "And also," he continued, still looking at Red, "there is to be no fist fights.

"And as most of you know," Dumbledore continued, the sparkle gone from his eyes, "we are in dark times. We need to stand as one. Try to not fight between houses. We need to unite and stand up against Voldemort." Several students flinch at the name. "Do not betray that of which stands for what is right. I can offer no other advice." He dismissed everyone before sitting back down.

()-123456789-()-

()-123456789-()-

Iris

By Crying in the Rain

()-123456789-()-

Chapter 2

Carriages and Opening Feast

()-123456789-()-

A red head, an auburn head and a brown haired girl all sat in a carriage. The darkest, grimmest carriage had been picked out by Red. Red liked dark things, you could tell by her clothes, witch were always black, dark blue, gray or red. Currently she was wearing her black and grey school robes. They all were wearing those robes.

"Don't you guys know what's pulling the carriages?" Lorina asked disgusted.

"Yes," answered Lily. "You ask the same question each year."

"Hey, hey," Red called, suddenly interested. "You remember in second year, I wanted to touch one, but I couldn't see it, so I told you to put my hand on one. You freaked out! You were all like 'why do you wanna touch that!' It was Hilarious!"

The three girls laughed. "Yeah, that was funny," Lily commented. "So, what are you all going to do tomorrow? Tomorrow is Sunday. We won't have any classes."

"I guess I'm going to unpack all my stuff," said Lorina.

"They should let you leave most of your stuff. I mean, it's just two months."

"Well, you may have a point, Red, but it wouldn't help me to have left my stuff in the old dorm," Lily smiled.

"Old dorm?" Lorina questioned.

"Don't you mean our Kingdom?" Red asked the other girl.

"No. I mean my old dorm. I'm Head Girl this year."

Lorina's mouth dropped. Red just stared. "Wha..."

"I'll still come to your dorm to hang out," Lily promised

Lorina put herself back together in time to say, "Congratulations."

"Yeah congrates, Lils!"

"So, Red, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'll probably get up early and take a walk around the school, be the first to breakfast, hang by the lake all morning, and eat lunch with you and the guys, Lily. Then go wake Lorina, unpack a little, go get a book from the library, eat dinner, and go back to sleep."

"You're so predictable," Lily teased.

"But unpredictable at the same time," Red reminded. They laughed once more.

The carriage pulled to a stop. "I guess this is it," the one with red hair said nervously.

"Year seven," Lorina replied.

"We'll rule the school," Red said coolly, causing them to giggle like third years.

()-123456789-()-

James took his seat at the Gryffindor table. Sirius sat beside him, Remus sat across from James, with Peter across from Sirius. The girls were sitting a few seats away. After the sorting, Dumbledore stood. "Students," He called. "When the time comes, speeches are made, and this is not the time. Shall the feast begin."

Food appeared magically onto the plates. Sirius started to eat as if he hadn't eaten all summer. Peter piled more food onto his plate before eating like Sirius. Remus calmly smiled as he slowly ate. James, with a mouth full of baked potato, started conversation. "Show wa or pwa fo disha rah?"

"James, swallow," the other black haired boy commanded.

James did. "What are our plans for this year?"

"Two hundred, ninety-seven detentions," Sirius answered.

"Perfect N.E.W.T. scores," Remus answered.

"Haven't thought of any," Peter answered.

"Figures," mumbled the brown eyed boy. "Well, my goal," he said louder, "is Evans. Mates, your plans are bummer. What about girls?"

Remus blushed, Sirius smirked, and Peter choked on his piece of roast. "James!" Remus hissed. "What ever happened to your goals of hexing Snape into the next century?"

"I can't do that any more," he said simply.

"What do you mean you can't?" Sirius asked, shocked beyond reason. "I mean it's not like you're Head Boy or anything."

"Actually," James said smiling form ear to ear. "It is."

"WHAT?" Sirius nearly screamed.

"Lily'll see me as a new man, in a whole new light," replied the confident boy.

"You're insane," Remus said shaking his head.

"I've been saying he was since I first meet you lot," an anonymous voice said from behind Remus and Peter. The boys looked up to see brown hair, grey eyes and a smirking face. "Red sent me over to ask if you guys have any teriyaki or plain steaks."

Sirius held his plate up to her. "Umm... Sirius, are you being serious?" asked the brown haired girl.

"I am Sirius."

"Well, I don't think she wants a half chewed steak," she replied eyeing the stake with a freaked out look plastered to her face.

Sirius put his plate back on the table, and stared at it with the eyes of a kicked puppy, before tearing another bite out of the steak.

()-123456789-()-

At the end of the feast, Dumbledore stood up at the teacher's table, and all noise subsided. "Welcome to another year," He said, his eyes twinkling in the candle light. "As most of you know the forest is forbidden to all students with out a teacher to escort you. The caretaker, Mr. Rhodes, has asked me to remind you, there is to be no magic in the halls." At mention of the forest, he seemed to glance at the Marauders and at Red at mention of magic in the halls. "And also," he continued, still looking at Red, "there is to be no fist fights.

"And as most of you know," Dumbledore continued, the sparkle gone from his eyes, "we are in dark times. We need to stand as one. Try to not fight between houses. We need to unite and stand up against Voldemort." Several students flinch at the name. "Do not betray that of which stands for what is right. I can offer no other advice." He dismissed everyone before sitting back down.

()-123456789-()-


	3. Forever Red Where Insomnia Dwells Wake U...

Iris

By Crying in the Rain

()-123456789-()-

Chapter 3

Forever Red; Where Insomnia Dwells; Wake Up

()-123456789-()-

Red woke with the familiar darkness of her side of the dorm. She loved waking up on this side of the bed. From this side, the early morning sunshine was not burning into her eyes. The dorm had two windows; one between Lily and Lorina's beds, and another between Red and Lily's beds. Red and Lily fought constantly over closing the window's curtain or not, but Red always settled on keeping them half way closed. Red suddenly realized something; there would be no more window fights. Lily was gone.

Red rolled over to see Lily's old bed collecting dust already.

Lily wasn't really gone, she just wasn't in the dorm telling Red to go back to sleep. And for once, Lily wasn't here to tell Red that waking up at five am wasn't necessary. But now Red wanted to hear Lily say those things in which Red once hated hearing her say. "Go back to sleep, Red!" and "It's five-fifteen... in the morning!" and "You can't be that much in a hurry to get to breakfast!"

Red rolled off of her bed, and crawled over to the window. Last night was the first night, in Red's history of Hogwarts, that the curtain was drawn all the way closed, and now it seemed wrong in a way to fully close it. Red open the curtains for a second, screamed, and quickly closed them.

"The light," she said rather loudly. "I've seen the light! The all glorius light! And it burned my eyes to a bloody plup!"

Red quieted, and glanced at Lorina's bed through the unclosed hangings of Lily's old bed. 'Good,' she thought. 'She didn't hear a thing.'

Red crawled to her trunk, gathered some clothes, and went to take a shower.

()-123456789-()-

The day went as predicted. Red had indeed been the first one at the Gryffindor table for Breakfast, had indeed spent most of the morning re-exploring the Hogwarts grounds, ate lunch with the other seventh year Gryffindor, woken Lorina up and unpacked some after lunch, got not one, but two books from the Library, and was now eating dinner with the others.

"What book ya got there, Red?"

"Oh, since when do you care 'bout books, James?" Red asked.

"Just answer his question," Lily advised, already tire of James' own voice.

"He wouldn't be interested," Red answered, taking another bite of her roasted chicken.

"That means it's some trashy romance novel," Sirius joked.

"Aa, su desu ka. Sirius Black, anata wa shonen baishunfu no baka desu. Anata wa chibi dobutsu-hiki o ni zankuko na desu. Aitsu," Red said very calmly, nodding her head at the last part. (1)

Sirius stared at her, his mouth wide open. "Wha?"

Red just smiled at him as Lorina answered their question. "For all of your info, these books are entitled: Many Ways to Hex your Annoying Male Friends by K. T. Haggarens, and One Hundred and Seven Ways to Bewitch the Mind by Rokin Crokking."

"Annoying male friends?" James and Sirius both asked.

"That's what I'd call you two," Lily replied giggling.

Just then a International Post Owl came flying into the Great Hall.

"Who would get mail this late?" Remus questioned.

"Who would send mail this late?" Lorina questioned at the same time. The two glanced at each other and blushed, causing Lily to giggle, Sirius to smirk, James and Red to laugh and Peter to smile. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you people!" inquired Lorina.

The International Owl suddenly swooped down and landed on Lily's head. "GET IT OFF!" she yelled panicking.

"It's just a bird," Red said as she took the letter and package from the owl. With the packages removed, the owl took off. "Must have been pre-paid."

"Who's it for?" Lorina asked.

"Me," Red answered, pocketing the letter and package.

()-123456789-()-

Later that night, Red sat on her bed and Lorina was already asleep. In front of Red, on the bed, was the letter and Package. Both were addressed, with blue ink, like so:

To Iris Rina-bleu Kikaiko Lupin

Great Hall

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Near Hogsmeade

North of London, England

United Kingdom

Red knew who had sent them: her parents. They always sent stuff to her. Her presents are how she got Koto-kun.

Red's parents, Rozanald and Kathy Lupin, traveled. A lot. From the time she was four until she was seven, Red and her parents lived in different parts of Japan. That's were she learned to speak Japanese. When Red was two and three, they lived in France, and in Spain when she was younger, but Red was born on vacation in Egypt. Once she was seven, they visited family in Liverpool. After that her parents dumped her off on her aunt and uncle, Remus' parents.

Red couldn't remember much before then.

Her parents sent her money and gifts. But all the money, which came more often then the gifts, was put in a savings account. And the gifts were, well, most of the gifts were things of no interest to Red, so she just put them in her trunk and never took them out until she got home. Once she was home she put them in her closet.

Remus was the only one who knew about the presents, everyone else thought it was gifts from guys around school.

Red re-read the address. To Iris Rina-bleu Kikaiko Lupin. Yes, her real name was not Red Lupin, it was Iris Lupin. Rina-bleu was Red's great-great-grandmother's name, on her mother's side. And when in Japan, an old lady who lived near by called Red 'Kikaiko,' meaning 'weird child.' It fit Red, so her parents made it part of her name.

Her parents were somewhere in Brazil right now, or maybe it was Chile. She didn't even know which country. As far as Red concerned, they weren't her true parents. Her aunt, uncle and Remus were her family.

FLASH BACK

A ten year old Red held onto her Auntie Jane's hand while walking along a deserted, dirt road, trying to catch up with Uncle Shane and Remus. "Auntie?" she called, looking up into the face of her aunt. "Can I call you mum?"

Auntie Jane stopped walking and turned to Red. After a moment of thought, she slowly answered. "No, honey, I don't think you should."

"But..."

"No butts, dear, it's not lady like. Iris, just keep calling me Auntie." And the two stared walking again.

FLASH FORWARD

And for all Red cared her name wasn't Iris either. It was Red. Iris was the girl her parents wanted her to be. Red was who she wanted to be. Red, Red, Red.

FLASH BACK

In first year when Red introduced herself and Remus to James, Sirius and Lorina, two of them looked at her funny.

"Iris? What's so special about your eyes?" Lorina questioned.

"You don't look like a plant to me, Red," Sirius said smiling.

"Red?"

"Yep! It's cause of your dark red hair, Red" Lorina said sarcastically.

After that she was forever Red.

FLASH FORWARD

Red reached forward and opened the package. Inside she found a crystal figurine shaped like an upside-down goblet. Inside the goblet were two golden fish, stuffed of course, moving around by magic. Fake bubbles moved to the bottom of the goblet. There was a card tie to the figurine. "Send me a stupid paper weight," Red mumbled, turning it around in her hand. She stopped turning in only to read the card. It read: 'Iris, dear, we love you. Mommy and Daddy.'

Her face became one full of apathy. She stood without thinking of her actions. Silently she walked to the door, opened it and went onto the landing just outside. Before she closed the door, she checked to make sure Lorina hadn't awakened. Red placed the eight inch tall figurine at the top of the stairs. Placing her foot against it, she whispered to the crystal with an emotionless voice. "You love me? Then why did you leave me?" And with that she gave a small kick and returned to her bed.

()-123456789-()-

Sirius sat up in his bed. It was nearly midnight and once again, he couldn't sleep. At all. It wasn't because of Peter's muttering as Wormtail slept, or because of Remus' constant turning. It was because James wasn't here, snoring his head off. Or so Sirius told himself.

Truth was ever since Sirius could remember, the only time he could do what he want to do was at night, while his parents slept. The insomnia seemed to carry on while he was at Hogwarts.

Having nothing better to do, he climbed out of bed, pulled his robes on, and went down to the empty common room. He sat down on the sofa by the fire. Gazing into the flames, he thought about himself.

By day, or with the Marauders, he was Sirius Black the Bad Ass. He was the hottest guy in school. He was the lady's man all the girls loved. He was the egotistic jerk most of the guys at school envied. And above all he was the arrogant enemy of all the Slytherins.

But at night when he was alone, he was simply Sirius. He was the man-boy with a troubled past, who hated his family, who was a little insecure.

But like hell was Sirius going to admit that!

Yes, he knew people thought he was hot, egotistical, and arrogant. But no one knew he was silently insecure and misunderstood. And no one would ever know!

No one would ever know how bad it was for him, growing up! No one would ever know how he had been locked in his room and refused food! No one would ever know how he had been beaten, day in and day out, by his mother and father! No one would know of the numerous curses place on him by his own mother! No one would ever know because they wouldn't understand!

Sirius was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of something rolling down the stairs making a 'thunk' noise. He turned his head toward the sound. It continued of a few seconds the stopped.

The black haired boy stood, still looking toward the girls' dormitory stairs. At the bottom of the stairs laid something glass, or maybe crystal. He walked forward, and picked it up. It was some sort of decorative figurine with fish swimming inside it. Noticing it had a card attached, he read it.

Iris, dear, we love you. Mommy and Daddy.

Who would through away a gift like this? Esp. when it said that their parents loved them? 'Wish I had parents like that,' Sirius thought to himself. But who's name was Iris? Such an odd name... Padfoot knew he had heard it somewhere before, but where?

Shaking his head he went back up to the dorm. Once there he placed the statue on his bed side table.

()-123456789-()-

Lily woke at seven am the next morning. She could hear James getting ready for the day. He was singing some strange song that Lily was sure she had heard Red singing before.

"Come 'ere baby

You know you drive me up the wall

The way you make good for all the nasty tricks you pull

Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love

And it always seems you've got something on your mind other than me

Girl, you gotta change your crazy ways - you hear me"

His voice came drowning into her ears from the Head Boy and Girl common room. Lily put her pillow over her head in an attempt to go back to sleep... but it didn't work.

"Say you're leavin' on the seven thirty train

And that you're heading out to Hollywood

Girl, you've been givin' me that line so many times

It kinda gets that feelin' bad looks good"

He actually had a good voice, but Lily wasn't going to admit that while it was keeping her awake. As the second verse came to a close, She could hear James starting to walk dramatically up the stair to her dorm. 'Oh, God, no!' she thought. 'Is this how the Marauders always woke up?'

"That kinda lovin' turns a man to a slave

That kinda lovin' sends a man right to his grave

"I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy

You turn it on - then you're gone

Yeah you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby

What can I do

Honey, I feel like the color blue"

Suddenly James opened the door to her room. Lily glared at his form standing in the doorway. "James," she groaned. "Get out." But he just kept singing.

"You're packin' up your stuff

And talkin' like it's tough

And tryin' to tell me

That it's time to go

But I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that

Overcoat and that it's all a show"

"James Potter, get out of my room," Lily whined as he walked over to her window and opened it, singing to the sunrise.

"That kinda lovin' makes me wanna pull down the shade, yeah

That kinda lovin' yeah, now I'm never, never, never gonna be the same

"I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy

You turn it on - then you're gone

Yeah you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby

What can I do

Honey, I feel like the color blue"

He turned around and sung to Lily, who was staring at him through sleepy eyes.

"I'm losing my mind

Girl, 'cause I'm goin' crazy

I need your love, honey, yeah

I need your love"

James walked over to her bed and dropped down onto the floor next to it. Now he was singing eye to eye to Lily. "James," she whined, "out!"

"I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy

You turn it on - then you're gone

Yeah you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby

What can I do

Honey, I feel like the color blue

"Okay, James, I'm awake!"

"Good, cause its breakfast time," the ebony haired boy said as he stood and walked to the door. He paused in the doorway to say, "and we're having all your favorites."

()-123456789-()-

Translation- Oh, I see. Sirius Black, you're a stupid male whore. You are cruel to small animals. Damn you.


	4. Kotokun and Cole

Iris

By Crying in the Rain

()-123456789-()-

Chapter 4

Koto-kun and Cole

()-123456789-()-

Lorina hated Monday mornings. Red always woke her up at seven-thirty to be in the Great Hall at eight-thirty for breakfast. And whenever Lorina complained about Mondays, Red would always say, 'Monday, Monday, so good to me,' and Lily would just smile. Monday Morning, Lorina had to start another five days of classes. They were a pain in the go ole...

The door to the Great Hall open, and the Head Boy and Head Girl walked in, consumed in another argument. "Don't you ever do that again, Potter," Lily yelled at James. "AND I MEAN IT!"

"Well, I won't do it again seeing as you don't like my talents, Evans," James roared.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"Wow, Lily," Red said as Lily sat down across from Red and Lorina.

"That's one way to start the day," cuttingly replied Lorina.

"Yeah, it gets all the stress out. But ya know, Lils," Red started to smirk. "Maybe you should have screamed a little louder. I mean, there's probably some one on the other side of the globe that didn't hear you."

Lily just glared at the other redhead. That shut those two up. Never try to joke with Lily when she was it one of her moods.

"Oh, look, the post's here," Red said, changing topic.

"And there's Ceres-Artemis," Lorina said pointing into the air at the owls like a first year.

"You sure?" asked Red as Lily started eating.

"Of course, I'd never forget Remus' owl."

Red smirked "Well, of course... as long as it's Remus' owl." Lorina turned and playfully punched Red in the arm. "Must be delivering Koto-kun."

Sure enough, Ceres-Artemis swooped down and sat a small cage on the table in front of Red, before going to sit on Remus' shoulder. In the cage was the Cutest Chawaru imaginable.

Chawaru is a type of wizard dog. Some can become invisible, talk, fly, or know when their chosen Master needs them. They look like very a small Chihuahua, only twice as small. They could be any color.

Koto-kun was mostly covered in chocolate-brown fur. His snout, legs and two spots on his little chest were a sandy blonde-brown that matched Remus' hair. The tips of his pawls and the rest of his chest were white. He had a pink nose and big blue eyes with brown Irises. His little tail curled up to touch his back. And when he wanted to, he could have the biggest little puppy dog eyes that no one could resist. Instead of barking, he yapped like a little puppy. Koto-kun was one of those Chawaru that could sense when his Master needed him. And he was just so cute!

Lorina quickly grabbed Koto-kun out of the cage, and started feeding him. Red reached into the cage and pulled out his leash and water bowl. Lily poured some pumpkin juice into the bowl for him.

()-123456789-()-

A week had past and it was now the tenth of September. Classes had gone well for a week but nothing exciting happened. The lack of witch was driving Red up the wall. She had even once charmed her hair into being green and purple, but even that didn't fulfill her hunger for excitement. And here it was lunch time on the second Monday of term.

When Red entered the Great Hall, however, she almost laughed her cloak off. Somehow the Marauders had seated themselves next to the girls' usual spot at the Gryffindor table. And James was sitting next to, and talking cheerfully to, a very annoyed and tired looking Lily. "Top of the lunch hour to ya, guys," Red said with an Irish accent, as she sat down next to Lily. "You looked drained, Lils. Somet'ing wrong?"

"It's him!" Lily whispered. "I'll tell you later in the library."

"Why the Library?"

"It's the only place he doesn't go."

"Well, what about the ladies' washroom?"

"Trust me: He goes there, too."

"That's kinda disturbing," commented Red as she took a bite of a roll. "I mean, does he just go there, or does he... go-o-o there?" Lily just turned her head to stare at Red with one eye freakishly blinking several times. "Lily, you should get that twitch checked out, ya know."

"You're disturbing, Red," said Lorina, who had obviously been eavesdropping.

Suddenly, Sirius stood. With a few steps and a moment later, he was sitting next to Red. "Aww, Siri, I never knew you cared," Red said smirking, and then turned back to Lily. "See, he'll protect me from stupid eye-twitching freaks."

"You're the freak, Red." Lily rolled her eye. "I mean honestly, green and purple hair."

"I thought it was quite interesting," the Auburn haired girl said, trying to look dignified.

"And that translates to," Lorina's voice was drawing, sounding oddly like Malfoy. "Let's just be glad I got my wonderfully dark hair back."

"Sirius, why are you sitting next to me?" Red asked ignoring Lorina.

"My family's watching," he answered cheerfully. "So I decided to give 'em something to watch."

Red and the others turned around or looked a head of them, depending on where they sat. And sure enough, Bellatrix Black and Narcissa black were watching the group of Gryffindors. Without any word of warning, Red stood up in her chair and began waving at them. "Oy, Belly, haven't heard from you in a while," She yelled across the Great Hall, people from every House staring at her. "Where ya been hidin' lately! WE SHOULD HAVE A CHAT LATER!" Red yelled the last part as her friends pulled her back down to her seat.

"Why would you wanna chat with her?" Sirius asked.

"Are you insane?" Lily asked. ("Actually I am, thank you," Red laughed out.)

"Do you want to get yourself in trouble?" Red's cousin asked.

They all kept asking stupid questions until Lorina caught on to what Red meant. She smirked at the weird girl as Red took a bite out of a chicken wing. "When you said 'chat,'" Lorina started, "You meant 'get together later and fight it out.' Didn't you?"

Red put her fingers to her chin in a thinking position, and grinned.

"You bloody devil, you," James said shaking his head.

"You are trying to get yourself into trouble," Remus said shaking his head with a different meaning. "You're all hopeless."

The way that Sirius and James despised Snape and Malfoy was the same way Red despised Bellatrix. But that wasn't just because she existed. It was because she was Red's mortal enemy. The two girls was always butting heads, and trying to get better grades than the other. And besides, Bellatrix started all the fights.

"So, what classes do we have today?" Lorina asked.

"Defense, Transfiguration, Care of magical Creatures, and History," Remus answered.

"Histroy?" Lorina asked, and Remus nodded. "Oh... false joy..."

()-123456789-()-

By the time History of Magic had started, the seventh years already had too much homework for one day. McGonagall had assigned a 9 inch long essay on the transforming of humans into inanamite objects. Their Defense teacher gave them an essay about Chimaeras, a dangerous creature with the body parts of a lion, a goat, and a snake. And from their Care teacher, they received an essay on the Sphinx; witch had to have eighteen lines.

Sirius leaned back in his chair. This class was always a bore. Sirius glanced around. The classroom had been split into three sections: the Ravenclaw desks, the Gryffindor decks, and Professor Binns' area. The Professor was going on and on about witch trials. Salem, the trial of '37, the Bamburg trials, the English trials. Boring!

Sirius looked to see what everyone was doing. His eyes were drawn to the Ravenclaw desk. On the top row, a pretty brown haired girl was watching him, and nothing but him. Padfoot took control, and Sirius could not stop himself from smirking and winking at the cute little thing. She giggled, and whispered something to a friend. The two girls, blushing and smiling, glanced at Sirius, and laughed once more.

James, who was sitting next to ole Padfoot, had one hand starched across the desk and the other one was holding up his chin as he stared at the back of Lily's head. Remus, who was sitting next to James and behind Peter, was copying ever word Binns said onto a long piece of parchment. Peter was sound asleep. Lily, seated two seats in front of Sirius, was doing the same thing Remus was doing. Lorina, sitting next to Lily, was drawing, writing, reading, playing with her quill, and trying to talk to Lily. The girl behind Lily and in front of Sirius was working on something, but not History work.

Sirius leaned forward in his chair trying to see what Red was writing. She had books spread out around her, a scroll in front of her, the tip of her quill in her ink bottle, and her bright green eyes glued to a passage in one book. Whatever she was writing it was already a foot and ten inches long.

It was weird. When some anonymous girl would be caught staring or flirting with Sirius, he'd flirt right back. But when it came to Red, it was just... different. He would flirt or make suggestive comments and gestures. He would just watch her, secretly listen to her conversations, follow her around the grounds (always staying ten feet away from her), anything. Did that make him a stocker? Was he insane? Is it wrong to be a little too much obsessed?

When Red moved to read from another book, the raven haired boy could make out the title of the essay.

A Transformation: from Intelligent Life to Useful Object

Their Transfiguration essay! But it was way over nine inches!

For the rest of class Sirius watched the dark red haired girl as she worked. Ten minutes till the bell, Red rolled up the scroll and shoved all of her belongings into her bag, with the exception of a library book. She put the book on her desk and started to read. When she went to turn the page, she paused. Sirius could tell that she was suddenly nervous and peeved. Her whole body was rigid, and the little hairs on her neck the escaped her loose hair bun were standing on end.

Slowly, she started to turn around. As she did so, Sirius couldn't help but notice what Red looked like.

Her dark hair was pulled back into a Chinese style bun, her chin-length bangs hung around her ears and in her eyes. Red's sparkling, pickle-green eyes were of innocence, and searched Sirius' eyes for an explanation. Her tie was loose, and her button-down shirt wasn't buttoned all the way at the top. It wasn't tucked into her skirt either. The Gryffindor robes the dark haired girly wore barely hung on her not-so-broad shoulders, obviously a hand-me-down set from Moony. Instead of the school panty-hose and penny loathers, Red wore fishnet stockings and old biker boots. Sirius' eyes once more meet with her eyes.

The Gryffindor boy knew that his mouth was wide open. He knew his eyes were wide, too. But the worst part was that Sirius knew he'd been caught staring at Red... by Red.

Then she whispered, "S-Sir... Sirius..."

"Red."

"What? Is there something in my hair?" She distinctively raised her hand to touch her hair.

"No! No... It's just fine. I - just never seen your hair in that type of style."

"Oh."

"What are you doing after this class?" Sirius inwardly slapped himself. Dammit! What was he doing, asking her out? Damn, this wasn't good.

"Oh, Lily wants me to meet her in the Library," answered Red in a friendly manner.

"Oh, right," Sirius replied.

"What are you doing once class ends?"

"Oh, I'm going-"

Ring!

"Sorry, Sirius, gotta go!"

()-123456789-()-

After dropping her things at the dorm, picking up Koto-kun, and telling him how adorable he was, Red was in the Library. She sat quietly at her usual table at the back of the study area. Lily was late; why? Lily was usually on time for all her appointments.

Random yelling could be heard coming form the hall outside.

"No, James Potter, I will NOT go out with you!"

"But, Lily-"

"Don't call me Lily, Potter!"

Lily entered the Library, James at her heals. James was talking but hardly anyone was paying attention. This type of thing happened all the time. Lily turned around to face James. She turned so quickly that James bumped into her. "DISSMISSED!"

Lily started towards Red yet again, but James didn't follow. He stared with softened eyes after her, and didn't ever hear some girls talking about him.

"Mental, he's driving me mental!"

"But, Lily, there is too much air in the atmosphere," Red said, deciding to freak Lily out to calm her down.

"Too much air? How could there be?"

"There is for the fish anyway."

"You know, Red," Lily said, sitting down. "You really are smart, and put up a good argument, but because of the way you act, everyone thinks you're not very smart."

"But I got test scores to prove it!"

"Yes, and those scores are quite shocking to some."

"So what about sharing a room with James is driving you toward my side of sanity?"

"Well, one thing is, he wakes me up every morning singing songs - to me. Is that how he woke the Marauders up?"

"How would I know?" Red asked with little interest, already bored with talking about James. All Lils did was complain and talk about how idiotic he was.

"Remus tells you everything. You're actually closer than twins."

"We are not."

"Just answer the question."

"Go eat a banana."

"Red."

"No, James never woke them up like that. Didn't wake them up at all really. Remus did that."

"Oh."

"What does he sing?"

"That music You, Sirius and James listen to."

"I mean: what lyrics does-"

Koto-kun started barking from his position in Red's lap. Red and Lily both turned to see what he was barking at. Near Red stood a scared looking second year Hufflepuff. In his hands were a package and two cards.

"May we help you?" Lily asked kindly.

"I- I was paid a sickle to deliver this," he said hastily. Then added, "Miss Lupin," probably because he had been told to. He handed Lily one card, then gave the Package and last card to Red.

Upon opening her letter this is what Red found:

"It is with a heavy heart and hoping mind that I write this.

And some day I wish to care for you in the presence of all.

But before taking my love for you one step further,

I felt that you should know:

I admire your joy and happiness;

I care for you above all others;

I respect you and your individuality;

I trust every word your lips speak;

And more than life it's self,

I love you more than it's possible to love.

And I will always love you,

Until the day I die.

Before loving you aloud to everyone,

I wanted you to be the first to know:

I really do love you.

With a love that will never go forgotten,

Cole Nervahnna"


	5. How cane this be?

Iris

By: LivingDeathZombie and TAKO!i! (aka Crying in the Rain, aka AtraLevis)

()-123456789-()-

Chapter Five

How Can This Be?

()-123456789-()-

"WHAT!"

"Sirius, please-"

"THIS CANNOT BE! How did this happen?" Sirius yelled. "What is wrong with this world!"

"Sirius, Red hasn't even decided wheater or not she wants to go out with him. Sirius, please try to calm down," Remus pleaded.

"This is ludicrous!"

Remus sighed. It was Padfoot who was being ludicrous. How many chances had he had to write Red a poem? Thousands. How many chances had he had to confess everything to her? Millions. But did he?

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" asked Peter.

"Yes! I will; I must! But, first... WHERE IS SHE!"

"She was heading toward the quidditch pitch when I left her," Remus answered.

"Then we go!"

"Uh... Sirius?"

"What?" snapped Sirius.

"Are you going to go wearing that shirt?" Remus questioned.

Sirius was sitting on his bed, hands balled into first, eyes burning with anger, while wearing a baby blue t-shirt that read in dark green, "Bunnies make me happy-pappy." Under this was a picture of a smiling stuffed rabbit doll.

"Perhaps not." Sirius begun searching for a different shirt. He didn't want to be caught dead wearing this shirt outside of the dorm.

()-123456789-()-

Red was almost to the pitch when she saw James heading her way. Oh shapz! Was there practice today? Had she missed it? "JAMES!" She called as she began jugging toward him. "James!"

"Oh, 'ello, Red!"

"Was... Did we... Have... practice?" Red asked trying to catch her breathe.

"What? No. Sirius and I were just fooling around for a bit, but then the Hufflepuff team came. Seems they had practice. I've just been trying to... uh... nevermind."

"Nevermind what?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"No, it's nothing, really." James smiled a shabby smile.

"Tell me, or I shall bite!"

"Well, ok, but... What are you doing?"

"Weeeeee!"

Red was dancing like a child in circles around James.

"Ah, what the hell," James said as he joined in.

"Sing a little song! Numa numa yay! Numa numa yay!"

"Uh... YEAH! NUMA! YAY!"

"Ok, now I stop," Red said as she stood dead still.

"Uh, ok... Well, bye, I guess," said James awkwardly. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Okie! Bye!"

And they went their separate ways.

"That was completely random," James said to himself.

()-123456789-()-

"Oi! Sirius! Remus! Where are you two headed?"

"James?" Remus responded first.

Sirius smirked. "Bout time you headed back, eh?"

"Oh, shut up. Where are you two headed?" the messy haired bot repeated.

"To the pitch," Sirius said all pissy like.

"But... I just passed Red going there."

"We know." Sirius started to walk off.

"What his problem?" James whispered.

"He's jellous. Just give him some time."

James nodded. "Hey, Moony."

"Hmm?"

"I need your help with something..."

()-123456789-()-

Sirius gazed wide-eyed at the scene. Red was smiling at him, Nervahnna, the Hufflepuff team captain. Why? She didn't... She wouldn't... Why?

How could she?

Sirius forced himself to close his eyes, to turn away, to go. He couldn't stay and watch. He was glad that she was smiling and all, but... She was smiling at Nervahnna, not at him. Sirius broke out into a run toward the castle.

()-123456789-()-

That night dinner wasn't the same without Sirius. Red was in a good mood and wanted to clobber Sirius, and start a food fight, but he wasn't there. Peter was missing, too, but like that mattered to Red. She didn't dislike the kid, but she didn't like him either. Alas, even Koto-kun was gone. James was acting weirder than usual. He kept giggling everytime he looked at Lily. Remus was constantly rolling his eyes at James, and Lorina was in a horrid mood. And when she was in a bad mood, she was absoluteley creepy. She was muttering things like, "Nutters, the lot of you... Nut cases... Why I even bother... I like pigs... Don't drink the water... You're all off your rocker... Mouse..." while stabbing her fork viscuosly into her plate.

And Lily... Dear hog toes! Lily wouldn't shut up about Cole. "He's a great guy and all, but I'm sure you could find some one better. I like Cole, don't get me wrong. I just think there might be someone... more your type."

"More my type?"

"Yes! Exactly!"

"Didn't know I had a type," Red said carelessly as she watched James start to put a small pill into Lily's mashed potatoes. 'Maybe I should help...' she thought. "Lily!"

"What?" Lily quickly looked dead at Red.

"In the mornings..."

Lily started at Red like she was finally cracking. "What about the mornings?"

"Dumbass frogs, all of you... Ihatechu... Bacon... You're all insane..." Lorina kept on going... Still stabbing the plate. Remus glanced worriedly at her.

"The Sun! It, uh..." Red had to think quick. James had just put the pill in. "It-makes-fluffy-pink-cotton-taste-good-in-the-mornings."

James giggled again. More rolling eyes from Remus.

"I'm sure, Red. Now as I was saying-" Lily's spoon had just jabbed into her potatoes. "-Cole does seem like a good guy, but-" Her spoon scooped up the part of potatoes containing the pill. "-there really is someone better suited for you." Lily swallowed the potatoes and the pill.

James howled with giggles. Lorina yelled bloody murder and finally cracked her plate with her endless fork-stabbing. Remus smirk. Hell, even Red smirk a little, but she was more corious as to who Lily was talking about. Better suited?

"Who is better suited for me?" Red asked, her eyebrows hinch together.

Lily opened her mouth to answer. However, in a very high pitched voice she screamed, "OH MY GOSH! I LOVE YOU, JAMES POTTER! PLEASE, OH, PLEASE! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" Lily quickly shut her mouth and covered it with her hand, blushing furiously.

So that's what the pill did.

"Yes, I will, Lily," James answered, seriously, smiling hansomely. "This Saturday. Pinic at the lake ok with you?"

()-123456789-()-

Sirius rolled over on his back, and held Koto-kun up in the air. It was cold out here by the lake but that didn't matter. "Why did you follow me?" Padfoot questioned the tiny Chiwaru.

The dog looked down at him with teary eyes.

"Aww, now that's just sweet," Sirius squeaked imitating a girl's 'oh-my-it's-so-cute' voice. He sighed, and dropped the Chiwaru onto his chest. "What kinda Chiwaru are you again? Trouble-sensing Chiwaru, right? Yeah... I thought you only sensed the troubles of your master."

Koto-kun cuddled Sirius's neck.

"Maybe in some alternative universe, you have two masters, me and... Red..." Another sigh. "Shouldn't get my hopes up, eh?"

The Chiwaru licked his chin.

"Sorry, pup. I'm an animagus, not a possible mate."

A cool breeze came from the land and headed toward the lake near Sirius, rusling the grass and his hair. The stars above twinkled angelically in the night sky. Out here, you could hear any noise from the castle, the Forbiden Forest, or from Hogsmade. It was so quiet, the perfect place to think. It was darker than usual because of the new moon. The night was wonderful.

"What is it about her, Koto-kun? Why do I even bother with her, there's a million other fish in the sea. Too bad I don't want a fish though. I need a life. I need to stop talking to dogs. Wait... I am a dog... sorta..."

Koto-kun yapped happily.

"Well, I'll just fight fire with fire."

Koto-kun stopped with his yaps.

Sirius couldn't tell, but Koto-kun had a bad feeling about this 'fire'.

()-123456789-()-

Thanks to Padfoot's love, The Original Safety Pin, charming flirt, lilactouch, and HarryluvsMoaningMyrtle for reviewing.

Sorry for not updating. First I moved, then my computer crashed. Heh.

Yes I know. Sirius is well... to serious in this chapter. But wait until the next chapter.

PREVIEW:

"Sirius! I haven't seen you in ages," Red said gleaming at him as she and Cole approached. "How are you?"

He was holding Red's hand. Grr.

"I'm doing great," Sirius smirked fakely as he put his arm around Nikki's shoulders. "And you?"

"Fine, fine. Sirius, this is Cole Nervahnna. Cole, my friend Sirius."

"Nice to meet you," said Cole smiling as he held out his hand to shake.

Sirius glared at the hand. "Pleasure's all mine," he said icily without moving to shake hands.

"Oh, Sirius, let's get out of this stuffy hallway. It seems pleasant outside," Nurayam whined.

"Why, yes, course, course. Maybe go find a nice broom closet outside," Sirius laughed as he and Nikki walked away.

"Wonder what's got him in knots," Red thought aloud.

"Dunno, just meet the guy," Cole said, hugging Red from behind.

'All is fair in love in war. And this is definitely a war over love, Nervahnna,' Sirius thought seethingly.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter books. My apologies for not mentioning this before.


End file.
